


Don't play with ouija board

by Girl from cabin 7 (Enotopauk)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Girl%20from%20cabin%207
Summary: А вам никогда не приходила в голову мысль вызвать что-нибудь сверхъестественное в канун дня всех святых?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Don't play with ouija board

А вам никогда не приходила в голову мысль вызвать что-нибудь сверхъестественное в канун дня всех святых? Одному парню из штата Мэн как-то захотелось поиграть с духами в этот день.  
Самый обычный подросток — Лео Вальдес — решил, что смотреть ужастики в эту ночь будет слишком банально, а приходить на костюмированную вечеринку друзей через чур скучно. Он купил доску Уиджи в старом магазинчике с разным барахлом, просто чтоб развлечься, и вовсе не думал, что из этой затеи хоть что-нибудь выйдет.  
Вот только что-то вышло.  
Лео начертил мелом пентаграмму на полу чердака («ну и влетит же мне потом» думал парень), зажёг пять свячей, которые расставил по концам звезды, заключённой в круг, и, положив спиритическую доску, уселся за периметр этого художества.  
Вальдес положил руки на планшетку-указатель и, слегка нервничая, спросил:  
— Здесь кто-нибудь есть?  
Тишина. Чего в общем-то он и ожидал.  
— На что я трачу время, — с грустью вздохнул он, отпуская указатель и поднимаясь с места.  
— Я думал, что на вызов духа с того света, — послышалось позади него.  
Лео резко обернулся. Прислонившись к стене, там стоял до чёртиков странный парень. Мёртвенно-белая кожа, чёрные волосы, не менее тёмная одежда и глаза, которые, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и затянут твою душу куда-нибудь в ад. Он выглядел как самый обычный подросток, вот только что-то в нём было не так.  
— Блять! — отшатываясь назад, только и мог сказать Лео.  
Полупрозрачный. Он был полупрозрачный.  
— И тебе доброй ночи, незнакомец, который решил, что тревожить спящих десятилетиями духов будет хорошей идеей, — ответил гость.  
— Кто ты? — сглотнув, спросил парень.  
— Призрак, — просто произнёс мертвец. — А ты чего, ещё этого не понял? Ты же как раз кого-то подобного вызывал, иначе на кой чёрт тебе эта доска?  
— Я про имя, — уточнил ещё живой Вальдес.  
— Следи за указателем, — приказал полупрозрачный и двинулся в сторону круга.  
Стоило ему пройти мимо свечей, как две из них погасли.  
Лео решил не перечить гостю с того света и, усевшись обратно на пол, стал внимательно следить за планшеткой.  
Дух сел напротив, указатель принялся перемещаться без рук человека или призрака.  
«Н»  
«И»  
«К»  
«О»  
Парень шёпотом произносил каждую букву, пока они не сложились в имя.  
— Так значит, тебя зовут Нико? — уточнил Вальдес.  
«Да»  
— Ты можешь просто отвечать на вопросы, без этих фокусов с доской?  
«Нет»  
— Ты вызвал меня с помощью этой доски, так что меня связывают некоторые правила. Например, я не могу произнести тебе своё имя без неё или, скажем, так просто отвечать на закрытые вопросы, — пояснил призрак. — Так что, прошу, не задавай такие вопросы, ответы на которые можно найти на доске.  
Они ещё некоторое время сидели друг напротив друга, пытаясь расмотреть что-нибудь в севете оставшихся свечей.  
— Я Лео, — вспомнив, что он так и не представился, сказал человек духу.  
Нико продолжал с интересом смотреть на него.  
— Так зачем тебе вызывать нечисть? — внезапно спросил призрак. — Ты не похож на того, кто обычно таким занимается.  
— А на кого похож? — пытаясь уйти от ответа, задал ему вопрос Вальдес.  
— Подростка, которые ходят в это время на вечеринки.  
Возможно, где-то глубоко внутри это сравнение задело парня.  
— Давно тут живёшь? — переводя тему, спросил Лео.  
«Да»  
— Издеваешься? — задал риторический вопрос дух.  
Это вызвало небольшой смешок у пока что живого, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Кто знает, на что способны мёртвые.  
— Ладно, прости, — извинился Лео. — Как давно ты здесь живёшь?  
— С прошлого века.  
— Как умер? — задал новый вопрос Вальдес.  
— А как зачастую умирают подростки?  
— Без понятия.  
Нико ничего не сказал, но на его лице отразилась грусть.  
— Можешь дать небольшую подсказку? В каком году ты умер?  
«1»  
«9»  
«4»  
«7»  
— На вопросы с годами я тоже не могу так просто отвечать.  
— То есть ты подросток, который умер в послевоенное время... — задумчиво произнёс Лео.  
«Да»  
— Это не был вопрос.  
— Знаю, но я посчитал нужным подтвердить твои догадки.  
— Это была болезнь?  
«Нет»  
— Может лишь отчасти, — добавил ещё немного информации призрак.  
— Тебя убили?  
«Да»  
— Кто? — чуть нервно спросил Вальдес.  
— Я.  
Ответ раздался не откуда-то сзади, его произнёс сам Нико.  
— Но почему? — не понимал парень. Он никогда не понимал, почему люди так просто обрывают свою собственную жизнь.  
— Затяжная депрессия, неразделённая любовь и прочая дребедень. Скажем так, у меня были на то причины. — он вздохнул. — Кто же знал, что после смерть я окажусь заперт в этом доме навечно.  
Ещё одна свеча погасла.  
Снова наступила тишина. Каждый думал о своём: Нико жалел о том, что так и не смог уйти нормально, как все, кого он когда-то знал, Лео же пытался понять, что заставило призрака покончить с собой.  
— Чем хочешь занятся? — спросил Вальдес, желая отвлечься от собственных мыслей. На чердаке становилось невыносимо холодно и тоскливо. — Уверен, за семьдесят с лишним лет полужизни здесь у тебя накопился немалый список дел.  
— Это будет слишком глупо, — отмахнулся дух.  
— Давай, Нико! Обещаю не смеяться.  
— Ладно, — он облегчённо выдохнул, на губах появилась едва заметная улыбка. — Сейчас ведь Хэллоуин, да?  
Лео кивнул.  
— Знаешь, я слишком долго не собирал конфеты в эту ночь, да и в целом не покидал дома.  
  
***  
  
Они действительно отправились в город за конфетами.  
Чтобы не пугать ещё живых людей полупрозрачным гостем из загробного мира, было решено накинуть на Нико обычную белую простыню с вырезанными глазами-дырками (к удивлению Вальдеса призрак мог взаимодействовать с различными предметами, не проходя сквозь них). Лео тоже накинул на себя подобный "костюм". Так они и отправились за сладостями, захватив напоследок бумажные пакеты с нарисованными дьявольскими мордачками.  
— Сладость или гадость! — воскликнули они, когда дверь очередного дома открылась.  
— А не слишком ли вы взрослые для колядок? — спросила женщина лет сорока в костюме ведьмы — мать Пайпер Маклин.  
— Нет, что Вы, мы просто очень высокие семилетки, — соврал Вальдес.  
Она улыбнулась этой лжи, отсыпая конфеты в пакеты.  
— И, Лео, не ври мне больше, даже настолько безобидно. Идёт?  
— Конечно, — согласился он, широко улыбаясь за своей простынёй.  
  
Они ещё очень долго бродили по городу, постоянно придумывая что сказать, чтоб им дали конфеты.  
— Лео? — позвал призрак.  
— Да? — отозвался тот.  
— Я забыл тебе сказать, но мне вроде как надо вернуться в дом до рассвета.  
— А что будет если мы не успеем? — спросил Вальдес, доставая свой телефон.  
— Я не знаю. Это всё правила этой дурацкой доски. Я знаю, что они есть и что их нельзя нарушать, но я без понятия, что произойдёт, если я не буду им следовать.  
— Ладно, мальчик смерть, пошли домой, будем смотреть ужастики.  
Они направились туда, откуда пришли. До рассвета оставалось два часа.  
  
***  
  
Ужастики просмотрены, конфеты съедены, рассвет уже совсем скоро. Они снова поднялись на чердак. На полу догорала последняя свеча.  
Лео вновь сел за круг, а Нико расположился напротив, по другую сторону доски.  
— Увидимся через год? — спросил Вальдес, поднимая взгляд с доски на друга.  
«Да»  
— Это был мой лучший Хэллоуин с 1947, — улыбнувшись, сказал призрак.  
Они вновь замолчали. На лицах обоих появилась грусть. По правде, Лео и сам давно ни с кем не веселился так, как с Нико.  
— Так значит, пока?  
Человек и призрак положили руки на указатель-планшетку и, взглянув друг на друга в последний раз, переместили её вместе.  
«Прощай»  
Последняя свеча погасла, а белое покрывало, в котором до сих пор оставался дух упало на пол. Нико исчез.   
— Я буду скучать, мальчик смерть.  
Лучи утреннего солнца проникали на пыльный чердак, освещая его, будто и не было этой ночи.


End file.
